Iron Man armor (Mark XLVI)
Main system Image:Stark Industries.png rect 0 0 400 56 Stark Industries desc none The Mark XLVI is a suit designed by Tony Stark, after the Battle of Sokovia. Captain_America_Civil_War_Iron_Man_Bleeding_Edge.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_Iron_Man_Bleeding_Edge_Promo.JPG Previous: Iron Man armor (Mark XLV) - Next: Iron Man armor (Mark XLVII) Capabilities *'Advanced Durability:' Owing to the gold/titanium composition, the armor gives its user inhuman durability. During the Avengers Civil War, the Mark XLVI withstood mini-drones, cars, explosive arrows, falling several feet, Vibranium attacks and repeated blows from super soldiers. After all this, Tony only had a few cuts on his face and a black eye while the armor itself only had a few dents, scratches and warped paint showing how durable the Mark XLVI is. *'Advanced Strength:' The armor amplifies its pilot's strength to superhuman levels. It allowed Tony Stark to contend with super soldiers, which made him able to grab the Winter Soldier by the neck and lift him off as his feet, as well as body slam Captain America back several feet. He was also strong enough to escape from a pile of several automobiles dropped on top of him and topple a giant-sized Ant-Man with the help of War Machine and Spider-Man. It was also able to match and overpower the Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm. Despite its strength, it was not shown to be the strongest of the armors, as previous versions of it were shown to be physically powerful enough to contend with the might of Thor, an Asgardian with greater strength than any human or super-soldier. *'Flight:' Like previous versions of the armor, this one allows for flight via jets in the back, boots, and palm repulsors. As shown when Tony caught up to Rogers and Barnes, the Mark XLVI's top speed exceeds that of a Quinjet. *'Repulsors:' Iron Man's primary weapons are his repulsors, fired from the nodes of the armor's palms in the form of concentrated beams or segmented bolts. The ones on the Mark XLVI boast a near instant charging speed. They are powerful enough to launch targets off their feet and send them flying back, though they are also shown to be capable of not being lethal, as Falcon was knocked unconscious and given an instant black eye after taking a direct repulsor blast to the chest. They were also capable of deflecting Vibranium projectiles, sending Captain America's Shield plummeting several feet. *'Lasers:' Standard since the Mark VI, the armor has a powerful, miniature laser atop its forearms. The laser can cut through thick stone with ease. *'Missiles:' This armor has six mini-missile launchers on each shoulder, along with one at the back of each forearm. Despite their small size, they are extremely powerful being capable of destroying stone and metal and toppling large structures with ease. *'EMP projectiles:' Fired from the lower forearm, the EMPs are capable of neutralizing the electrical systems of their target, notably allowing Stark to disable a helicopter before Captain America could use it to flee. *'F.R.I.D.A.Y.:' Provides suit feedback, tactical analysis and tactical countermeasures. She was also able to analyze Captain America's fight pattern and provide a programmed countermeasure tactic. *'Unibeam:' The suit's deadliest weapon, a powerful repulsor blast emitted from the main Arc Reactor. The unibeam was powerful enough to completely disintegrate the majority of the Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm. *'Powered clamp:' Two disc like projectiles launched consecutively with retractable metal fibres that can form a powered clamp to bind enemies. Launched from the upper right hand of the armor, it is powerful enough to bind the legs of Captain America. *'Collapsible Helmet:' Unlike prior variations on the armor, which had at most a removable faceplate, this armor has a fully-collapsible helmet. History ''Captain America: Civil War ''to be added Trivia *The armor resembles the "Bleeding Edge" armor from the comics. Gallery CaptainAmerica CW-poster2.jpg CaptainAmerica CW-poster1.jpg Concept-art Captain America-vs IronMan-CivilWar.jpg CW promo Cap v Shellhead.jpg CW promo Iron Man vs Captain America.jpg CW promo Iron Man.jpg Choose a Side Civil War-Cap-v-Ironman.jpg Iron Man armor XLVI Hot Toy Preview.png Category:Iron Man culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Iron Man armors